


How to Get Out of a Speeding Ticket

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: It's just your luck that you get pulled over for speeding when you're already late to an important job interview. The cop who pulls you over is handsome.Very handsome.How's a broke college girl going to get out of this one?





	How to Get Out of a Speeding Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one setting with no beta reader, so tell me if there are any errors please :) 
> 
> i have been in such a writing mood lately so i've been taking advantage of it.

You loudly sighed, seeing the red and blue lights flashing behind you in your rearview mirror. Yes, you had been doing 80 in a 60 zone, but that was only because you were going to be late to an important job interview. Now you were going to be even later. 

Then it occurred to you that you couldn't even pay for the ticket. You were a broke college student working a part-time waitressing job. The interview you were going to would guarantee you a well-paying job after you graduated. You stamped your heel-clad foot against the floor of the car and laid your head down on the wheel.

 _C'mon officer. I'm already late as is. Come give me my ticket and let me go._ The knock on your car window brought you out of your brooding thoughts and caused you to jump. You rolled your window down.

The man who greeted you made your mouth water. The officer was young and blonde. He had beautiful blue eyes and a baby face to die for. Maybe you could get out of this. Since he was young, he probably wasn't a hard-headed bastard yet. You put on your movie star smile. 

“Good evening, officer,” you purred, trying your best to sound seductive. He smiled nervously.

“Good evening, miss. You are aware you were going eighty miles per hour in a zone with a sixty mile per hour speed limit?” His voice was cute. He sounded anxious for some reason. Maybe you could take advantage of it. 

“Yes and I'm so so sorry! I need to get to an important job interview and I was going to be late. Since I was driving on a backcountry road I figured I wouldn't be caught.” You chewed on your nail, hoping you sounded somewhat remorseful. 

“Well, unfortunately I'll have to give you a ticket. I'll get it written quickly, so you can get to your interview faster.” He offered an apologetic smile. You felt the color drain from your face.

_No...you couldn't afford this. There had to be another way._

“Please, officer! I can't! I'm completely broke! The only source of income I have is a shitty waitressing job and even most of that goes toward tuition,” you stated, desperately. You unhooked your seatbelt and moved to lean out the car window a bit. You read his name tag. “Please, Officer Kennedy, I'll do anything!” 

You hoped that he'd appreciate the view of your breasts he now had. You were wearing a tight, low-cut blouse that didn't do much to conceal them. You watched his face. You could tell he was conflicted. There was a slight blush dusted across his cheeks as he looked down at your pert tits.

_Aha. Perhaps a beacon of hope._

“Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle. I need to check if you have any controlled substances on you. You're acting erratically,” he stated, his voice faltering a bit. 

You smirked as you got out of the car. _So he was going to feel you up? Perfect._

Officer Kennedy had you put your hands on the hood on your car. He started running his hands over your back, feeling if there was anything concealed there. When he confirmed there wasn't, he moved his hands around to your front. He groped your tits with caution, but you could tell he was eager to do so. The proof was pressed up against your backside. You ground back into him.

“Ma'am be still, or I'll have to restrain you,” he sounded serious. Your devilish grin grew wider.

“But how can I be still when such a handsome man is fondling my breasts? It's making me so wet!” You exclaimed, making your voice sultry. 

You heard him stumble over his words behind you before finally saying, “Be quiet.”

He continued roaming his hands over your breasts, even squeezing them a few times, before moving his hands further down your torso. He put his hand up your skirt, running his fingers back and forth the soaked crotch of your panties. You began to squirm.

“You're acting suspicious, so it must be in here!” 

He coaxed the fabric of your panties to the side, exposing your core to the coolness of the night. You shuddered. The officer then promptly thrust two of his fingers inside of you. You squealed, out of both surprise and pleasure. He moved his fingers in and out of you at a fast pace.

 _So much for being Mr. Golden Boy_ , you thought.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out of your soaked heat. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to your release. You were glad you had the hood of your car to hold you up. Your legs were shaking nonetheless. 

Your orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. You screamed out your release and crumpled to the ground - the cop had let go of you as you came. You sat dazed, your near-bare ass against the cool asphalt of the back road. 

“It must be deeper in. I'll have to re-examine you.” his voice was slightly deeper, absolutely dripping lust. You felt yourself being yanked to your feet and pressed back onto the hood of your car.

You heard him unzipping his pants. Something hard was pressed up against your lower lips. Then, you were completely filled. You choked out a moan and gripped at the car hood. Officer Kennedy began to thrust into you at a punishing rate. You felt your legs collapsing beneath you once more. He wrapped his arm around your front to steady you and began to stimulate your clit. You nearly screamed at the pressure of his calloused fingers pressing against the little pearl that was still sensitive from your previous orgasm. 

His hips snapped against you, pressing you taut against the beater car that you had gotten for a deal. You were surprised it wasn't falling apart at this point. The force behind his thrusts was nearly bruising you. You felt him tangle his hands in your hair and pull back, forcing your head off the cool metal. He tried to make you face him, which was sort of painful considering your hips were anchored in place and your upper torso was being turned in a way it shouldn't have.

“Where are they? I know you have them,” he grunted, never ceasing his thrusts. 

All you could do was whine and moan wantonly in response. His lips were suddenly pressed up against yours. He smacked your ass, causing you to gasp. He took advantage of that and pushed his tongue into your mouth. As he roughly fucked your pussy, your tongues danced a dance of passion. You moaned loudly into the kiss. You felt a pain from being in such an awkward position but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. You were getting close to your second orgasm of the night and you knew it - your cunt was fluttering around his cock. When you did come, you cried out even louder than before, but it was muffled by the kiss you were entwined in. He came soon after you, never breaking the kiss. 

When he let go of your face, you collapsed against the car. You were panting heavily. You felt a mix of your and his juices dripping out of you. 

“I'm still not entirely sure you have nothing on you. I'll just have to check again.” He sounded slightly out of breath but vigilant. You, however, were completely out of it. 

He flipped you over on the hood of the car and put your legs over his shoulders. He lined himself up with you once more and then thrust in. You cried out. You were completely overstimulated. His pace this time was no less punishing. He was reaching even farther within you, due to the position. You felt him brushing up against your cervix. You were reduced to a whining, moaning and mewling mess. There was probably a wet spot on the car now from your weeping pussy. He was fucking you with a brand new wave of vigor. He undid your top and pulled your bra down, exposing your breasts to the night. Your nipples pebbled as he palmed your tits. You felt yourself nearly at your peak once more. He seemed to be close as well, guessing by his breathing. Your gut feeling was right, as soon you were experiencing your third orgasm and Officer Kennedy filled you up with his semen for the second time that night. 

You were now heaving, your exposed breasts moving up and down in time with your breaths. You must have been quite the sight. You heard the officer chuckle from above you.

“Seems you had nothing on you.” He offered you his hand. “Name's Leon.” You took his hand and he helped you up. 

As soon as your feet touched the ground, you nearly collapsed. Leon steadied you. 

“I'm [Y/N]. Thanks for that. That was the best fuck I've had in a long time. And I don't have to pay the fine either, I assume?” You cocked your eyebrow.

“No, that's waived, for sure. Do you wanna maybe...get a bite to eat sometime?” He flushed for some reason, even after all he'd done to you. 

_What a puppy_ , you thought and smirked.

“Sure, Leon, I'd love to.” 

He wrote his number down on the ticket he was going to give you for speeding and then helped you into your car. He walked back to his, got in drove off. He waved as he passed you. You were left sitting there, your top open and your cunt filled with Leon's cum. _So much for that job interview._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! maybe leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> give me prompts on my tumblr (momokodoll)...ive given up trying to hyperlink, so if anyone knows how, please enlighten me


End file.
